A New Adventure
by AquaFroakie
Summary: The Ed's go on a Pokemon adventure in a new region created by 's set in the manga universe and a new evil come's along with an intention to do something sinister. Join the Ed's on an adventure with Romance,Comedy, and of course Action!


**Ages.**

**Eddy-18**

**Edd-18**

**Ed-18**

**Kevin-18**

**Nazz-18**

**Rolf-19**

**Johnny-17**

**Jimmy-16**

**Sarah-16**

**Red-22 (Estimated guess)**

* * *

A full moon shone brightly over the cul-da-sac as three boy's known as Ed,Edd and Eddy were sneaking behind the back of a dark building. The building behind them was a research center establish by a Professor from Japan. The reason the center was established was because creature's known as Pokémon started popping around Peach Creek. This was very strange due to the fact that Pokémon were only found in japan, New York and jersey in America, and in France. While the fact that peach creek was in America it was on the western seaboard in Washington.

"Are you sure we should be doing this in the middle of the night Eddy?' A boy known as Edd asked. He was wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, and his trademark black hoodie. He was the second tallest of the group.

"Relax shock head all we are going to do is peek at the Pokémon they will give out tomorrow and we will have a head start on the other kid's !' A boy known as Eddy replied. Eddy was the shortest of the group wearing a brown hoodie with blue shorts. Eddy slowly opened a back window in case there was an alarm. When all there were absolutely sure that there was not an alarm they entered only to discover someone was already there.

"HEY HE'S TAKING ALL THE POKEMON ALWAY!'' The Ed's all yelled at the same time. The figure stopped for a second as if he was deciding to leave the Pokémon or take them. The figure then threw opened the door and ran outside.

* * *

The three boys were chasing after the robber in the middle of the night.

'He's getting away Eddy!' The boy know as Ed shouted. Ed was the tallest of the group wearing jeans, a striped shirt, and his trademark green jacket.

'Oh no he's not, quick plan 2B!' Eddy shouted. Ed suddenly stopped running. Eddy then used Ed like a launching pole and flew through the air. The robber looked up into the sky and saw Eddy heading towards he was shaped like how superman would fly through the air.

'What the fu-' the robber was stopped mid-sentence as Eddy fell on top of him. The robber dropped the bag on the ground.

'Quick get the bag!' Eddy shouted as he ran towards the bag.

'Oh no you don't!' The robber then reached for a Pokeball.

'Go Arbok!" The Robber released an Arbok. The Arbok stepped in front of the bag. Arbok is a serpentine Pokémon with purple scales over most of its body. It has a large hood just below its head. On its hood, it has a design much like an angry face, which can come in six variations. The pattern typically has red and yellow eyespot outlined it black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern.

Arbok is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and constricting them. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, intimidating the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body and making eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. It has been stated that if any part of Arbok's body except for the head is cut off, it can regrow the rest of its body again in a matter of a few weeks. It also has the ability to detect vibrations as shown in the anime. Arbok has been known to be capable of spending long periods underwater and surviving in aquatic environments. One particular Arbok could change its pattern at any time to increase power to different stats and get invulnerability to status ailments, if the pattern is uncovered.

Arbok is territorial. It lashes out at intruders with long fangs tipped with deadly venom. With a vengeful nature, it will not give up a chase once it targets its prey or an opponent, no matter how far. It makes its home in grassy savannas and plains. In the wild, it hunts smaller Pokémon, using the pattern on its hood to immobilize prey and using its toxic bite to finish them off. The Ed's were stopped in their tracks.

'What do we do now?' Edd asked.

'It's simple. We Fight! ' Eddy dived to the side of the bag and choose three random Poke ball's. Eddy took one for him-self. He then tossed one to Edd and one to panicked and threw out his Pokeball first. Out came a Fennekin.

Fennekin is a quadrupedal, foxlike Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. Hot air is vented from its ears, reaching temperatures of over 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It has large eyes with dark orange irises and white sclerae, and a pointed black nose. Fennekin also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip. Fennekin chews on twigs instead of eating snacks. It can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer.

'Cool Pokémon double-D!' Ed said. He the threw out his Pokémon next. Out popped a Chespin.

Chespin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is red. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and does not worry about small details.

Chespin quickly noticed the enemy Arbok and launched a vine whip at it. The Arbok flinched but quickly recovered, and launched at Chespin only to have Chespin quickly avoid the attack.

'Uh...Fennekin support Chespin using ember!' Edd commanded. Fennekin stood from a distance and fired embers of fire at Arbok. Arbok turned to look a Fennekin and Edd only to get knocked in the back by Chespin.

'Good job Chespin!' Ed said. Chespin replied by giving a thumb's up.

'Look out Ed!' Edd shouted as Arbok charged at Chespin landing a hit. Chespin was pushed back landing on its back.

'Okay come on out whatever you are!' Eddy shouted as he threw the Pokeball right at the Arbok. The Pokeball hit Arbok straight in the face and bounced right onto the ground. Out of the Pokeball popped out onto the ground. It was a Froakie.

Froakie is a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It is covered in pale blue skin with white front paws. There is a single, dark blue stripe going down the center of its head to its nose. Its eyes are large with yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils. A cape of white bubbles covers its back, and it has two small bubbles on its nose. These bubbles give Froakie added protection from attacks. Its hind feet have two toes, while its forefeet have three. Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. It keeps a careful eye on its surroundings, despite its carefree attitude.

"Sweet I got a Froakie!' Eddy cheered. Froakie stood still waiting for Eddy to make a command.

'Okay Froakie use Bubble!' Eddy said. Froakie jumped on a tree near Arbok and launched some bubbles at Arbok landing a critical hit.

"I am getting tired of this!' The robber said. "Arbok use earthquake!' Arbok stood still and shot its body up forward, and released a strong vibration which made the ground shoot up like an earthquake.

'Quick send the Pokémon back into their poke balls!' Edd cried. All three boy's took out the balls and quickly sent them back into their Poke balls. However that didn't stop the move from going into effect. The ground started shooting up and tree's started to de root.

'HOLY SHIT!' Eddy shouted falling down.

'Fuck I got to go...' The robber then reached for the bag and started walking away when a large beam of light appeared. The Robber was then hit by a blast of electricity. Then the Arbok was hit with another blast and fell down.

'Are you three alright?' A young adult male asked. Eddy's faced turned white.

'You're-you're-you're Red!'

* * *

The Ed's were inside Edd's house along with Red and another women.

'You know I am pretty sure we had everything under control.' Eddy said bragging. A bird's eye view of the cul-da-sac with concrete shooting up, Light poles on the ground, Tree's derooted, and Pokémon going around looking confused.

'Yeah...' Red said. He then look at the Fennekin on double-D's lap.

'It seems like Fennekin has taken quite a shine to you. I haven't seen a Pokémon like that before. Where is it from Professor Maple?' Red asked.

'It's from Kalos Red.' Professor Maple replied. Professor Maple was young women somewhere in her late 20's. She were the regular professor attire. She wore glasses, had brown hair and green eyes.

'So Red why did you come to peach creek?' Professor Maple asked.

'I came here because I hear that you were going to give the kid's here a Pokémon each,' Red replied. '...But I think somebody wanted them first.' Red looked over to the robber and her Arbok in the corner. The Robber had red curry hair.

'I know her. Her name is Lee kanker she and her sister's used to torment me and my friend's". Eddy replied. Lee and her Arbok were knocked out tied up by ropes.

"It's a good thing everybody else was out with their parent's buying supplies for the journey tomorrow of course I, Ed, and Eddy already did. We were going to go to hoenn.' Edd said.

"The reason I came here was that I heard you were going to go off to separate region's…I cannot allow that to happen.' Red said. The boy's looked confused.

"The reason for that is because over the years nearly all the regions have been attacked by an evil team. One of the only region's that hasn't have an evil team try and take over is the Vela region. Now I know that most of you had planned on going different place's and I bet they expected to go somewhere cold and packed jackets or some were warm and packed shorts. But I asked the other Dexholders to tell the other's kid's to pack for Vela.'

'That's great Red but why do you want use to go with Vela?' Ed asked confused.

'You didn't tell them?' Red asked Professor Maple.

'I was waiting for you to come.' Professor Maple replied.

'Okay then. The reason I'm tell you this is...You all are getting Pokedex's.'

* * *

'Come on Eddy it's time to go!' Edd said while trying to shake awake Eddy. Eddy finally jolted awake.

'Oh man Edd I had a dream that Red came and told us we were getting Pokedex's, and that we were all going to some place called vela, and that we fought Lee kanker as a robber and she nearly destroyed the neighborhood! And-'

'Eddy that all happened. Also the Pokémon we picked last night are our starters and I suggest you nickname Froakie.' Edd said. Edd was wearing a black knit hat, a blue shirt that had a picture of a Poke ball on it, a pair of blue skinny jean's,wore red sneaker's, he wore a non-zipped up red jacket and also had a red tote bag (The bag from HG/SS).

'Hurry up and get dressed. Come on Firefox.' Edd then walked out of Eddy's bedroom along with Firefox.

'Figure's.' Eddy then got up and opened his closet and found new clothes. He found a plain yellow shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white un-zipped jacket, a black bag (The bag from Leafgreen/Firered.) and brown sneaker's.

'Sweet a new wardrobe!' Soon after getting dressed Eddy walked out of his house to see Edd and Ed waiting.

'Come on Eddy let's head for the airport!' Ed said. Ed wore a red shirt that had a picture of a Chespin on it, Blue skinny jean's, A black jacket, Black sneaker's, and had the bag from emerald.(Green.)

"Come on Eddy get on the bus." Edd said.

'Well what are we waiting for?' Eddy asked.

* * *

'And I will walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more if I can be the man-'

'Were here!' Double-D said halting the singing of both Ed and Eddy. They have finally arrived at the airport!

'When did they build this thing anyway?' Eddy asked.

'I imagine that they built this when Peach creek, Lemon brook, and Strawberry swamp all became one big town and when we got a fit enough population to build a airport they jumped on it.' Edd said.

'Hey where is everybody else?' Ed asked. However his question was answered momentarily.

'What?! The dorks were the first one's here!' Kevin said. Kevin had on a green jacket, a black shirt, his usual red cap, a green back pack, and had his starter Snivy in tow.

Snivy is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it has yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. Its slender arms have three fingers, while its tiny feet have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. This tail is capable of performing photosynthesis, which allows Snivy to move more quickly. However, the tail will begin to droop when Snivy loses energy. This Pokémon has a calm, collected demeanor.

'Nice to see the head dork chose a type weak to mine.' Kevin snickered.

'Now Kevin just because the type is stronger doesn't mean you will always win.' Edd said.

'Think you can take me on dork?' Kevin asked Eddy.

'Oh a battle! Please let me join Kev.' Nazz said. Nazz wore a white zipped up jacket, Blue skinny jean's, a white shirt, had black shoes, and had her starter Piplup in tow.

Piplup bears semblance to a penguin chick. It has yellow feet and a light-blue body. There are two white spots on its chest that seem to resemble buttons on a suit. It also appears to have a blue cape. It has a circular, blue head with white circles around its eyes and a small, yellow beak. The light blue mark between its eyes above the beak resembles a small crown. Piplup have a large sense of self-pride. Because of this, a Piplup has a hard time accepting food from humans, and don't like it when someone tries to help them. Piplup is a poor walker, and often falls down. Its pride, however, makes it puff up its chest without a care. It is a skilled swimmer, diving for over ten minutes to hunt. In the anime, it can sometimes fly short distances, despite penguins not being able to fly.

'Nazz two trainers can't battle a trainer with less than two Pokémon.' Kevin replied.

'In that case let me battle with you Eddy. 'Edd said mad that Kevin ignored Edd.

'Sure Double-D. 'Eddy said.

I heard you wanted to become a researcher but after learning about how a Pokémon change's you are wanting to take the league challenge. Let's see of you can make it dork!' Kevin said to Double-D.

'This should be interesting.' Eddy said.

'Oh you bet it will be.' Said a figure lurking in the shadow.

* * *

**Okay chapter one is done! For those asking about NC my friend accidentally deleted the chapter but do worry it's on the way.**

**What do you like about the story? Please leave a review.**


End file.
